


Because Your Kiss is On My List

by karrenia_rune



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, community:ricstar, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop me if you've heard this one before, two private detectives walk into the bar, proceed to get drunk, well, you know the rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Your Kiss is On My List

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for iambicliter's request from the Dreamwidth Fic on Demand Community incorporating the prompts of drinking, humor, and a kiss between Jamie and Rictor; no relationship is implied other than the kiss being Jamie's idea of prank and the wish to witness the look on the recipient's face.

Title: Because Your Kiss is On My List  
Fandom: X-Factor Investigations  
Author:karrenia  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Characters: Jamie Maddrox and Rictor  
Written iambicliter from the Dreamwidth First Kiss Meme  
Disclaimer: X-Factor Investigations and all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to Marvel Comics; they are not mine.

"Because Your Kiss Is (On My List) by karrenia

It had become not so much as a game as a kind of odd ritual, they would go to the bar, order a few rounds and proceed to talk about everything and anything unrelated to the present case at hand.  
Rictor, even though several months had passed, still felt a twinge of ambivalence about the whole nearly walk off the edge of a roof thing; while Jamie had assured him that it while his dupe had been well-intentioned; it had not been His' (His being Jamie Prime's idea to to shove Rictor off the edge).

The entire episode had seemed to pass in a big gray blur; had he taken the final step on his own or was he pushed? And at this point, did it really matter? He definitely recalled Rahne, who had stood on the street below with a bullhorn exhorting him about the consequences of suicide.

In the back of his mind, Rictor thought, "Now, that was definitely something else."

Rictor was grateful to be alive, but there were times that the heavy, weighty, stony feeling of sheer blahness sometimes threatened to overwhelm him. But not now, not right now. Jamie Maddrox was capable of coming up with some pretty peculiar and let's face it, asinine plans, but at least he had plans and not just the kind that involved a case or the entire team. Jamie, for his part, set down his half-full glass on the table and leant over at the waist.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" demanded Rictor.

"You'll see," Maddrox replied and before he could think better of it or if he even wanted to, and leaning into the action thinking even as he did so, "If you're gonna do this Maddrox might as well go for the gusto," and then grabbing the other man's shoulder bent and planted a wet, lingering kiss on Rictor's lips, before releasing him.

The look on Rictor's face was priceless; belatedly Jamie wondered if he could have done this sober but let the thought pass.

Rictor had only been listening to Maddrox chatter and then wave over the waitress to order another round when something the other man now said caused him to splutter and the liquor in his glass to splatter all over his face and onto the front of his shirt.  
Asking another question he had been wondering about for quite a while now,

"So do you think Shatterstar will be jealous?

Rictor gulped and his face mottled with mingled anger and frustration. "What the hell did you do that for? And what's that got to do with anything?" Jamie shrugged. "To answer your last question, "Cause, I figured that maybe he might be, and I figured, you know, that you and he, were, what do they call it these days. Oh right, an item.

"Whether or not we're.. Oh what the hell? "You're insane, do you know that?"

Jamie nodded slowly. "Quite possible, quite possible. And to answer your other question. "Well, in all honesty, I guess, I did it because like the song says, 'your kiss, your kiss, was on my list.'"

"It's official," Rictor sighed. "The stellar light of the firm has gone stark, raving mad."

Jamie grinned. "Drink up. The next's round on me."


End file.
